


A galaxy far far away.

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Murder Husbandry [2]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal TV, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars
Genre: #CubaLibre, Bothans, Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Kind of bitter sweet, M/M, Midichlorians - Freeform, Murder Husbands, Post TWOTL, RIP Carrie Fisher, Rogue One Rocks, She's a hero, Star Wars - Freeform, all about the love, death of real person mentioned, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Hannibal and Will go to see a seasonal release.For the great and amazing actress Carrie Fisher who died today! Princess Leia rocks.No spoilers for Rogue One or other Star Wars related films.





	

'It was very moving', 'yeah. I saw you cry, you big softy', almost no one else in the known or unknown universe would call Hannibal 'the cannibal' Lecter a big softy. But then Will Graham wasn't just anyone. He knew his husband, lover, partner in all things better than even Hannibal himself. And for both of them, for the first time in their lives, theirs was a marriage of true equals.

'I thought the story was very interesting. Well developed. Better than many prequels.' Hannibal mused, 'I prefer a prequel that deals with people's behaviours and motivations rather than trying to explain some mystical or physical occurrence'. 'So, 'Rogue One' is better than 'the Phantom Menace?' 'Precisely. Midichlorians?' Hannibal shuddered. Will didn't press him, Hannibal could get quite heated over the sanctity of original trilogy of The Star Wars canon. They'd had a similar discussion when they had seen 'Prometheus'.

'When did you first see 'Star Wars'?'

'I must have been about nine. We had a trip to the cinema. It was an unusual treat. It was very enjoyable. It was in English and we saw it with French subtitles.' Hannibal smiles at the memory. 'You?'

'Maybe at someone's house on vhs? Or on the TV. I liked it. I liked Leia, she was my idea of a proper hero'

'I liked how that worked with the story today. And that bit where Mon Mothma says 'many Bothans died to bring us this information', finally that made sense.'

'He looked quite like you' 

'Oh, do you think so? I thought him rather fine'

'No kidding', Will grinned.

They walked a little further down the street. Suddenly Will pulled Hannibal back up a little, to look into the window of an electrical shop. There was a single TV playing. On the screen the ticker roll was just flashing a news headline 'Actress Carrie Fisher dies at age 60'.

They looked at each other. Tears sprang into their eyes. 'Shit. That's a terrible way for 2016 to end. Hannibal, we have to always remember to... look, listen, I... know I'm bad at this.....I love you' Will hadn't said it before. 

Hannibal looked at him with such tenderness, and encircled him in his arms, pressing his face against Will's, 'I know'.


End file.
